


I don't know if I could ever go without

by Baebadook



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Because it's me of course, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strap-Ons, UnDeadwood Mini-series (Critical Role), and combos oooh intrigue, with a healthy dose of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baebadook/pseuds/Baebadook
Summary: A celebration of Kinktober 2020, with a collection of smutty smutty drabbles I've created for the event.Lots and lots of Clayson with a few surprise combos in the works 👀Chapter 1 summary: Sex Toys/Strap-OnsMatthew hums softly and walks around the island counter so he can press himself at Clayton’s back. He’s warm and pliant underneath him, and Matthew slides his arms around his waist. Lays his chin on Clayton’s shoulder. He can’t help but grin when he breathes out across Clayton’s neck and it makes him shiver.“You got a surprise for me baby?”“Sure do,” his voice comes out a little more breathy than he probably intended, and it makes Matthew grin real sharp, “Gonna have to wait until after dinner, though.”
Relationships: Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Day 1: Clayson Sex Toys/Strap-On

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know it's late but I'm trying so hard to crank some of this stuff out you guys ;-; I cannot grantee how much of kinktober I will actually get done, I have plans but we'll see. I also won't be doing all 31 entry days just to save some of my sanity. So sorry to disappoint!
> 
> Chapter summaries will have the kink, the paring, and any additional setting information you may need to know.
> 
> For instance this chapter is a modern setting with Matthew and Clayton and a trans Clayton utilizing a strap on. Not every chapter will be like this, so check back or follow for more ;)

Clayton was waiting for Matthew when he got home.

Matthew felt a wide smile form on his face at the sight of his boyfriend waiting in the hallway. He let the door click shut behind him and stepped forward to greet him.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey. How was church today?” Clayton asks, tucking his fingers up under Matthew’s jacket to help him slide it off his broad shoulders. Matthew feels warm and fond, but at the soft gesture and at the question.

Clayton ain’t much for religion, and that’s something he’s known that since they were little. Both young kids growing up in this quaint little town. Matthew knows this and he respects it. He doesn’t expect Clayton to go outside his comfort zone and he never pushes anything on him. They’re both comfortable with this, and even still it’s always nice when Clayton asks about his day at work. Especially because he knows it’s not a performative thing; he just genuinely loves Matthew and hearing about what he’s passionate about.

He toes off his shoes and scoots them over by the shoe rack, making a note to properly put them away later.

“Good, it was good. Had some interesting questions and discussion during the sermon today.” He gently tugs on the soft cardigan Clayton’s wearing, pulling him into a hug. He gives him a gentle squeeze and drops a kiss to the top of his head. Clayton goes willingly and all but melts into his embrace, and Matthew smiles against him, smelling his shampoo and the faint traces of paint he must’ve been using earlier.

As much as Matthew loves what he does, he’s always so glad to get to come home to the love of his life and just hold him for a while.

“Mrs. Dervis was still out sick, so I thought I might visit her sometime this week. Oh, and the Meeks are gonna have another baby.”

They finally have to pull apart, and Clayton leads him in further to the apartment. The door to the guest bedroom is ajar, which they have converted into Clayton’s work space. The laundry basket is up on the coffee table by the sofa, and the kitchen light is on. He can hear the faint sounds of music coming from there.

“Aw, that’s number two, right? Are you gonna make them another baby blanket?”

“I think so. They seemed to like the first one a lot, even with how lumpy it turned out.” Knitting is a nice hobby that Matthew picked up about a year ago. It’s good for helping him unwind after a really long day, and helps him stave off his anxiety and panic when it all feels too much. He understands how Clayton feels so accomplished and proud whenever he finishes something, now. He’s gotten better with some practice, but his projects aren’t exactly masterpieces, either. Clayton smiles and stands up on his tiptoes to give Matthew a kiss.

“I’m sure they’ll love it. Lumps or no, it’s very sweet ‘n thoughtful. Just like you.”

Matthew can feel his cheeks heat up at the compliment. After all this time he still gets flustered and blushy when Clayton compliments him, or looks at him some certain way. Hell, any way really. He thinks it’s gonna be that way til they’re both old and grey honestly. He loves this man so much and sometimes it hurts, to think about how lucky he is to have him.

“What about you? How was your morning?”

Clayton shrugs idly, and Matthew follows him into the kitchen. It looks like he’s already got out some ingredients to make their lunch, and Matthew feels warm all over again. He goes to work on helping, and gets the butter out of the fridge so they can toast the buns for some ham and cheese.

“I got some work done on my commission piece earlier. Drank some coffee, a load of laundry.”

“Oh yeah? That’s great. They’re gonna love the picture, I just know it.” He can see where some paint has dried up on the sleeves on Clayton’s cardigan. Probably from being a tad too long and needing to be constantly pushed up and out of the way.

Clayton’s been working on his art since he was in elementary school. He was already coloring perfectly inside the lines while  _ some _ of them were still trying to learn their ABCs. He started to really get serious about it in high school, with everyone’s encouragement. Matthew can remember so many doodles on napkins at lunch, and in the margins of notebooks.

He thinks back to the timid and shy boy he met all those years ago, and he’s so happy that Clayton has come into his own person. That he has his own career. And while yeah, together they aren’t exactly millionaires, but they’re both really happy where they are right now.

And right now, Clayton’s fiddling with the spatula while he stands at the griddle toasting the buns. Matthew loses his breath sometimes, thinking about how this is his life. Even these simple moments of domesticity make his heart flutter and flip.

When he looks closer though, he can see that Clayton almost looks distracted. Eyes not really seeing as he stares down, hands still fiddling with whatever he’s holding. Matthew frowns.

“Everything alright sweetheart?” After years of growing up with him, Matthew can recognize the tic to be one of Clayton’s nervous news. At the very least he doesn’t look distressed, or upset, but it does raise some concern. Clayton looks up from the counter, and Matthew watches as a flush starts to creep up on his boyfriend’s face.

“Hmm?”

“It’s just, you seem distracted about something.”

Clayton retracts his hand once he realizes what he’s doing, and if anything his flush deepens.

Interesting.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just have a surprise for you is all. Something I’m eager about.” He looks back down to the lunch they're prepping, almost like he’s trying to hide the smile that spreads on his face, and Matthew arches a brow.

With these certain context clues, he thinks he knows just what kind of “surprise” he’s talking about.

Matthew hums softly and walks around the island counter so he can press himself at Clayton’s back. He’s warm and pliant underneath him, and Matthew slides his arms around his waist. Lays his chin on Clayton’s shoulder. He can’t help but grin when he breathes out across Clayton’s neck and it makes him shiver.

“You got a surprise for me baby?” His mind is all but reeling at the thoughts in his head. Could it be some sexy lingerie? Some new rope for them to try out, a new toy? The possibilities were endless and it made his blood thrum under his skin. His cock twitching in his dress pants at all the excitement.

“Sure do,” his voice comes out a little more breathy than he probably intended, and it makes Matthew grin real sharp, “Gonna have to wait until after dinner, though.”

“Aww, come on, Clay. You fixin’ to kill me?” He’s starting to sound a little breathy himself. Clayton chuckles softly, and moves around in his grasp until they’re face to face.

Their lips meet again, and this kiss lingers, heady and slow. They hear the sizzle pop of the griddle behind them, and frankly Matthew couldn’t care less about their food. When Clayton pulls away he’s chasing his lips. It makes his boyfriend chuckle again. And this one sounds deeper in a way that Matthew always loves. Makes his skin tingle with excitement. He ducks his head and his teeth graze the soft expanse of Clayton’s neck.

“Maybe I am. Now be a good boy and wait ‘til we’re done eating.”

The simple command, and those two words bring out something primal in Matthew. He whines, unintentional and pitched high. He can feel Clayton’s grin stretching against his temple.

“Fine.”

He can barely sit still at all during lunch. It’s like trying to corral a hyperactive kid. He can’t stop moving and squirming, and Clayton is all too aware of this. He puts his hand on Matthew’s thigh, calm as can be. His touch up high enough to not know what he’s doing while he continues to browse his phone while he eats. It drives him up the  _ wall _ . Cock reacting to Clayton’s touch and to his looks, and they haven’t even done anything yet.

Matthew’s all but dragging him to the bedroom once everything is put away, and Clayton lets him, smirking all the way. Then he’s pulling him in again, Clayton opening his mouth and letting Matthew’s tongue slide in. Matthew groans soft and low, and his hands reach out to start palming at Clayton’s clothes. Desperate for the two of them to just get naked already so they can fuck.

He’s just getting Clayton’s jeans unbuttoned when Clayton pulls back- both from the kiss and his grasp. Matthew wines again at the disappearance, he can’t help it.

Clayton’s lips are kiss swollen and his eyes are dilated. There’s a flush on the round apples of his cheeks and he’s already panting.

He’s absolutely gorgeous.

Matthew wants nothing more than to pull him back in so he can ravish him. He almost forgets about the surprise for a moment, just caught up in  _ looking _ at him. Hard in his pants already and aching for it.

“You work on getting undressed, I’ll be right back.” Clayton gives him no further explanation than that, and then he ducks into the bathroom.

The door clicks shut behind him, and there's a beat. And then Matthew is wasting no time in doing just what he’s told. He has to physically stop himself from ripping the buttons off the front of his shirt as he works his way down. He deposits the article of clothing right there on the floor before he moves on to his pants.

He feels goosebumps rippled across his thighs and hips once he’s yanked himself out of his clothes, cock standing at attention. He’s so hard it almost  _ hurts _ , the tip bright red and warm. He turns down the sheets on their bed and settles down to wait near the headboard. Realistically he knows that only a few minutes go by, but to him right now, it feels like hours. The worst part is he doesn’t know if it’s genuinely taking Clayton this long, or if he’s waiting on purpose, at Matthew’s expense.

He gets his answer a few minutes later when the bathroom door  _ finally _ creaks open, and he jerks his head up to look. (He’s sure that if Clayton had caught him he’d have some smart remark about Matthew being not unlike a golden retriever). In hindsight though he’s glad he had the thought to lay down first, because the sight of Clayton once he appears is almost breathtaking.

He looks amazing, standing in the doorway. Completely naked from head to to, his hair almost glowing in the backlight from the fluorescent bulbs above the bathroom sink. He always looks amazing clothes or no but this time is different. He’s sporting a heavy flush on his face, one that travels down his neck and almost crests his chest scars.

He also has a big, bright blue strap-on sticking out among the curls of his cunt.

“ _ Goddamn _ , Clay.” He doesn’t make a habit of taking the Lord’s name on a Sunday like that, but for this he’ll gladly make an exception.

“Is that a good goddamn? Because I can- if it’s too much we don’t have to.” And ah, this is where the nervousness was at. Matthew has to remind himself to pick his jaw up off the floor so he can respond.

“Oh sweetheart. It is more than okay.” It feels like it comes out more of an exhale than it does words, but that’s okay. He takes a moment to slide his legs even further apart. His own face is practically on fire.

They’ve fucked before, and they’ve used toys on each other before, too. Matthew has been more than happy to let Clayton bend him over and fuck him speechless with a vibrator or dildo. But they’ve never considered a strap before. Well, apparently Clayton has been. And clearly he’s the smartest man ever.

He can see some of that swagger and confidence from earlier coming back, and Clayton stalks towards the bed slow and sure, like a predator watching its prey.

Matthew’s never been more ready in his  _ life. _

He’s practically vibrating in his skin by the time Clayton has got on the bed and is hovering over him. When they kiss it’s nice and slow like Clayton really wants to take his time with it. And if it were any other time or situation Matthew would be all for it. But as it stands, he’s getting more and more squirmy as time passes.

“Clay, please,” he grips at Clayton’s hips, lips wet and sticking together, “Need it.”

Clayton coos down at him softly, his own hands skirting Matthew’s body. His touch feels like he’s leaving a trail of warmth in its wake.

“What do you need, baby?” Matthew flushes, darker than he probably already was. A little bit of embarrassment stirs in his stomach, but it just mixes in with the arousal pulsing at his hips.

“Please fuck me Clayton. Please, I’ll be so good.” It’s hard not to slur and fumble his words together. He feels so whiney and needy for Clayton’s cock. He always loves it when Clayton gets him like this; drooling and desperate for it. He lifts his hips up to roll against Clayton, his cock brushing his stomach and twitching at the abrupt stimulation. He’s sure that he’s leaking pre-come already and smearing it across their skin.

Clayton rewards him with another slick and messy kiss, and then he’s reaching out to the night stand to grab the lube.

“Sweet boy, you’re already being so good. Now spread your legs for me, beautiful.”

Matthew follows his orders so willingly, and bends his knees so he can spread himself properly. He watches on, heart beating in his chest. Clayton squeezes a generous amount of lube into the palm of his hand and tosses the bottle away. Some of it drips and starts to slip down his slender wrist. He gathers some of it up on two fingers, and Matthew’s hole clenches with the anticipation of it all.

Clayton reaches down and starts massaging his finger around the ring of muscle. Achingly slow, really just proving how much he wants to draw this out and watch Matthew fall apart and beg. At this point he’d honestly do anything to get Clayton’s cock up in him. Clayton’s other hand strokes at one of his thighs in a calm, soothing pattern.

“You gonna relax and let me in darlin’?”

Matthew shudders, shaky and uneven. He tries his best to relax into the bed underneath him, some of his muscles that were tensed up going lax and pliant. Clayton hums his approval, and the sound washes over him and if anything, helps him melt into the mattress all the more.

“Good boy.”

The first finger slips in, and Matthew’s mouth falls open, a noise slipping out at it’s own accord. Clayton slides it in him right down to the knuckle. He just barely curls his finger in, and it jars Matthew when it brushes against his prostate.

It feels incredible and they’re just getting started. They’ve always gotten each other so keyed up and horny. And Matthew’s never been touched by anyone else before, but he doubts that they could turn him on this much and this quick like Clayton does.

Clayton hums softy again. He works his finger in him, taking the time to pull back and then push it in, skirting and brushing his prostate every time. Matthew finds himself trying to arch up into the touch, or roll his hips down on to his finger. He needs the contact so bad. Clayton’s not even touching his cock yet, either, he just keeps tracing his hand across his thigh. Skirting his hips, doing a good job to avoid the one place he really wants to be touched right now.

“Being so good for me Matty.”

Matthew downright  _ mewls _ , and his hands reach out to grab at any part of Clayton he can reach. Needing the contact to feel grounded and desperately tugging on him. Trying to tell him that he needs  _ more. _

Clayton seems to know just what he needs and he presses a second finger right along with the first. Matthew can feel that he’s started to sweat. Beads of it collecting at his forehead, his neck, the crooks of his elbows and knees. It slides down his skin to soak into the sheets below, making a mess of those too.

He wonders how wet Clayton is getting with that strap up in him. He’d love nothing more than to get on his knees for him and suck him off. Taste the slick that slides down the toy and gag on it, taking it down as far as he can. Burying his nose against his curls. Right now though he just wants to be fucked, so he’ll have to table  _ that _ little thought for a later date.

He gets a third finger up in him, and Clayton just keeps rubbing him both inside and out. When he curls his fingers and  _ properly  _ presses against his prostate Matthew swears that stars burst behind his eyelids. He continues to groan and gasp and rock his hips down onto his hand, barely able to speak at this point. Clayton’s eyes are usually a crisp blue, but right now they’re so dark and sharp.  _ Hungry _ as he looks down at him.

Matthew loves it. He can’t get enough of it.

“Think you’re ready for me now baby?” Clayton is confident and fully in control above him. Matthew loves  _ that _ too. Being pressed down and moved and put in his place. Getting taken care of and yet also feeling like he’s about to burst when Clayton teases like he is. Some form of humiliation and pleasure twisting up in his gut, leaving him rock hard and dripping onto himself.

“Yeah, please Clay,” He knows he sounds so breathy and whiney and he can’t help it.

Clayton slips his fingers out, and Matthew has to swallow another noise. Clayton is leaning over him to kiss him again, and Matthew melts all the more in his embrace. He knows that he’s big, just from genetic standards but also from working out. It makes it all the more better when Clayton presses him into the mattress like he is. He feels so safe and comfortable under Clayton. If he wasn’t so horny he could spend hours just roaming Clayton’s naked body and kissing him til they’re both breathless.

“Love you.” He murmurs, Lips sliding together, barely pulling apart from each other. Clayton’s hair sweeps down to dangle over his shoulders, and Matthew is just constantly in awe about him. Clayton smiles back down at him soft and sweet, and leans down again to kiss him.

“Love you too.”

Clayton sits back on his haunches then, and grabs the bottle of lube from the blankets. Matthew splays his legs out as far as they can go, holding his breath with anticipation. Watches as Clayton lines himself up once he’s good and slick, blue cock glistening, and starts to press into Matthew.

“ _ Oh _ .” The pressure is immediate, and he lets his head fall back to the pillows. He’s taken toys before both alone and with Clayton, but this one is thicker than he’s used to. A little longer, too.

Clayton looks down at him and just  _ watches _ . Eyes sparkling in the light and just staring down at him while he takes his cock. It feels like forever comes and goes before Clayton is buried in him right down to the hilt, pelvis flush against him. There’s beads of sweat starting to trickle down Clayton’s face as well. Matthew lifts up one of his hands to push his bangs away from his face. He cups his cheek for a moment, feeling warm inside and out as Clayton settles over him and pushes into the touch.

“This feel good sugar?” Even as he speaks Clayton sounds affected himself. An experimental roll of his hips has them both gasping out at the sensation. Matthew thinks about how sensitive Clayton can get, how stimulated whenever Matthew rubs at his g-spot. The strap up in him must be driving him  _ wild _ , and Matthew just hopes he gets the chance to bury his head between his legs and see just how wet he is by the end of it. Provided he isn’t dead by then of course.

He nods, shuddering again when Clayton repeats the move like he’s trying to find the best way for the both of them to be comfortable. The drag and pull of his cock is intoxicating. Neither of them have made a move to reach down and touch Matthew, but the sensation of Clayton leaning over him, pressing down on him, is giving him friction that makes his toes curl in the sheets.

“Clay-” he gasps out, voice quivering. He can start to feel the sting of tears creeping at the corner of his eyes. It’s all due to the pleasure that Clayton’s giving him. Almost overwhelming in how good it feels.

Clayton shushes him softly, hands running up and down Matthew’s hips. He leans down to kiss him, and Matthew mewls again and tilts his chin up to welcome the source of affection. Other than the occasional shifts of movements to further get comfortable Clayton doesn’t move. He lets Matthew adjust and continues to lie over him. They kiss slow and sweet, and all Matthew can do is grip on to him tightly like he’s the only thing keeping him together right now.

It might as well be the truth of the matter.

“I got you darlin’, take all the time you need.” Clayton slides his lips down his jaw, presses the words there until he gets to Matthew’s neck. Matthew swallows hard and cranes his head further back against the pillows so he has better access. He thinks the tips of his fingers are making some serious indents in Clayton’s hips. Clayton always loves getting bruised up so he presses harder.

In actuality he could take him right now. Clayton prepped him so well and with a whole lot of lube. Enough that the next time he shifts, he can feel the trickle of it leaking down his ass crack. Even so Clayton stays so still for him right up until Matthew starts to squirm again.

Clayton hums and works his lips back up to Matthew’s, and he gasps when he feels Clayton slide his hand down one of his thighs to hoist it up onto his hip. The sudden change in position makes him jolt, feeling as if his cock is pressing even deeper now as a result. Clayton takes the opportunity to slide his tongue back in his mouth. Matthew whimpers low in the back of his throat.

“Being such a good boy for me.” Clayton practically coos the words down at him, and it has him clenching onto his cock, “You ready for me baby?”

Matthew nearly cracks heads with him in his haste to agree. Anything to get him moving. Thank God the strap up in him isn’t a vibrator, lest he would've been coming dry by now. He’s surely making a mess between their bodies; so hard he can barely stand it.

They start up an easy rhythm. It takes a little bit of work to get it to a place where they’re both feeling good, but once Clayton finds that sweet spot for them he is ruthless. He pulls his hips back, almost enough that the strap slips out of him entirely, and then he’s pushing back in. Matthew makes a choked grunt with every thrust, head back on the pillows and mouth hanging open. He’s almost drooling at the sensations Clayton’s giving him.

There’s something different about Clayton actually  _ fucking _ fucking him as opposed to just using a toy on him. Both are clearly enjoyable of course, and Matthew always loves how Clayton makes him feel good no matter how he’s doing it. But this feels so intimate and close. Clayton’s rocking into him, eyelashes resting against his cheeks. Wanting Matthew to have a nice time and get off while doing the same himself.

He just really likes it.

The rest of his body has to agree; his gut is churning with arousal, heady and palpable in the room around them. The bed is creaking underneath them, both gasping and sighing in the soft space they’ve created with each other. Clayton’s hands are all over him. When he’s not holding onto his hips enough to bruise he’s gripping at his thigh. Just holding it as he fucks him into the sheets.

They continue to kiss messy and wet, saliva clinging to their lips and stringing between them once they part. Matthew whimpers and whines, pulling him back in over and over. Kissing until they’re breathless and dizzy. Spots dance at the corners of his vision the next time they pull back and it’s an addictive feeling.

His mouth goes slack when Clayton fucks right up against his prostate. If he wasn’t already out of breath he sure is now, ‘cause a noise tears itself from his throat and takes all the air with it. He clenches down on his cock, feeling every ridge rubbing in all the right places as it slides in and out of him at a deliciously rough pace.

“Oh my God Clay, so good,” He’s babbling almost, barely able to get the words out cohesively, “Please don’t stop, please,  _ God. _ ” He gets his second leg up over Clayton’s back and hooks them together. Pulls him in so close, squeezing his hips tight to keep him in place. Anything to keep feeling so goddamn  _ good. _

All his nerves are on fire, tingling beneath his skin. He’s gonna come before long, he can just tell. Clayton must be able to, too, because he grins down at him.

“Yeah, getting close baby?” His tone holds just enough condescension to make that fire in his stomach burn hotter and brighter than ever.

He’s nearly drenched in sweat at this point. It mingles with the lube and slick soaked into the sheets, getting them all sorts of messy. The tears that have collected at the corners of his eyes spill over and slip down his temples. He’s almost rocked an inch up the mattress on the next thrust of Clayton’s hips. Even with the size he has on him, right now Clayton has all the leverage he needs to bend and fuck him just how he wants. He’s in complete control, and it’s an adrenaline rush to the system.

He can tell that Clayton is getting real close, too. He’s panting heavy and will occasionally lose his rhythm. And Clayton’s made it so good for him- he wants him to feel the same way too.

So he keeps squeezing his hips with his thighs and egging him on. To go harder, go faster. And he lets his hands roam over Clayton’s skin. Touches all the spots that never fail to make him wet. Slides his hands between their bodies so he can rub his thumbs across his chest scars. They’ve always been a go-to sensitive spot, and this time is no different.

Clayton makes a choked off whine, and drops his forehead to Matthew’s shoulder, gasping when he keeps up the movements.

“God, Matty.”

“Feeling good sweetheart?” He rumbles out against his temple before pressing a kiss there. He smiles warm and soft when Clayton nuzzles into the touch. “You wanna come?”

“Yeah, wanna come.” He’s giving up all pretenses of a set rhythm now and is just rubbing up into him, desperate to chase that feeling. It means he keeps hitting Matthew’s prostate and makes him see stars, so he’s certainly not complaining. He reaches up to swipe Clayton’s hair to the side so he can see his gorgeous face, those eyes.

“Go ahead and come baby, I’ve got you.”

Clayton sobs out another moan and keeps rocking. Matthew’s thighs are definitely gonna be bruised to shit. And he’s gonna trace his fingers over every single mark. Press into the purple and blue marring his skin and revel in the sting that comes with it.

It doesn’t take long. They’re both worked up beyond belief. And all Matthew has to do is reach down to rub at Clayton’s clit in tight little circles just like he likes. He’s soaked, and the glide is so slick and easy.

And then Clayton is tensing up. His mouth open wide as he lets out a stream of moans and gasps, hips jerking and rutting to keep up the amazing sensations that must be rocketing through his body.

“That's it.” He continues to rub at Clayton. Peppers more kisses against every inch of skin he can reach. His cheek, his neck, his shoulder.

He still feels worked up. He’s still just as hard as when they had started. And yet right now he doesn’t care about any of that. His attention is solely on bringing Clayton back down from his orgasm. And afterwards if Clayton is too tired or sensitive to continue, then that’s fine. Matthew’ll gladly hold him until his erection abides or jerk himself off. At the end of the day feeling good and sated is nice, but he just loves that he’s doing it with Clayton and that they’re taking care of each other.

Clayton straightens up to a sitting position above him. He looks absolutely wrecked right now, fucked out and flushed down to his chest. Heaving out breaths and swallowing hard. Matthew runs his hands over Clayton’s sides and waits patiently. Clayton’s told him that he has that in spades.

“That feel nice Clay?”

Clayton nods. His hair is clinging to his forehead and neck so he sweeps it out of the way as he looks down at him. About another minute passes while he calms, and then he’s reaching down to wrap his hand around Matthew’s cock. The sudden contact is enough to make him groan and jerk his hips up into his hand.

“You don’t have to, Clay. We can stop if you want.”

“Did I say I wanted to stop?” Even as tired as he is he still manages to sound as dry as a desert.

Matthew settles back against the bed with a grin, placated by his words. If Clayton really wanted to stop he would. They tell each other the truth, and do their best to communicate and express what they do and don’t want. Try their best so there’s no hurt between them; physically or mentally.

Clayton’s palm is dry against his skin, but with the aid of some more lube and the pre-come collected and the head of his cock, it makes the glide so much better.

He’s surprised when Clayton starts to rock his hips again. Not quite as quick or hard as before, but enough that Matthew’s prostate is being stimulated again. Now he’s getting it from both ends and he hardly knows what to do with himself. He plants his feet firm on the bed so that he can rock up into his hand. That smile is back on Clayton’s face, and he shudders.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, Matthew. You deserve this.”

His thumb rubs over the slit, and Matthew almost chokes on his tongue.

He’s getting so close he can taste it. It had waned, just a tad, but now he’s treading that line again. It’s almost better this way, even. It feels  _ more _ . Intense, heady, making his toes curl. Gut wound up so tight.

“Fuck, Clay, right there.”

Clayton doesn’t hesitate to pick up the pace with his hand, hips still rocking steady and sure. His cock twitches in his hand, and with a should he’s spilling all over it. Shutting his eyes tight while his hips continue to move. World tipped on its axis.

“Breathe, baby. I’m right here.” Right, breathing. That’s definitely something important to do.

Clayton keeps stroking him until it’s too much and he’s sensitive, squirming in his grasp. He opens his eyes just in time to see Clayton wipe his hand across the sheets. And honestly it was already a mess. It really beats having to get up and go all the way into the bathroom to get a rag or towel.

“Wow.” His brain is slow to catch up with the rest of him right now. It’s all he can think to say, and Clayton smiles lazy and slow above him.

“Yeah, wow. Would you be up to doing that again sometime?”

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Now  _ that _ requires no thought at all. If they both had the energy he’d want to do it again right here and now. But he barely has the breath or coordination to get out of bed let alone go for round two.

His legs are starting to ache from their position, so he gingerly unwraps them from Clayton’s waist. He takes that as an opportunity to pull out of Matthew. He goes slow, and Matthew finds himself clenching down on nothing once he’s fully slipped out of him.

Matthew sags into the sheets, and Clayton takes a moment to pull the other end of the strap out of himself. He hisses as he does so, obviously sensitive, and Matthew hums and rubs a hand over his thigh comfortingly. He drops it down somewhere in the sheets and lays back down over Matthew.

Matthew smiles. He loves this part just as much as the sex. He wraps his arms around Clayton’s body and holds him close. Clayton turns his head to kiss his jaw.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

He laughs quiet and soft. Clayton smiles back at him.

“Thank you for the surprise.” They’re starting to get droopy, now. Matthew wiggles a little under the weight of his boyfriend so he can grab a corner of the sheet to toss over them.

Clayton slots against his body like he belongs there, tucks his head at the crook of Matthew’s neck. Matthew settles a hand at his back, starts petting over Clayton’s spine.

“‘M glad you liked it. It was good.”

“I loved it.” He drops another kiss to his head. Their fingers tangle together in the sheets. “I love you.” He can feel Clayton’s smile. He’s never been happier.

“I love you too.”


	2. Day 2: Clayson Choking/Deepthroat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Matthew hums flatly, more of an agreement with him than disapproval. It sounds a little distracted, too. He’s kept his eyes on him the whole time he’s been in a room, especially when he took his drink, and when he steals it back Clayton tries not to focus on the brush of their fingers, or why that minuscule touch makes his skin tingle._
> 
> _He places the glass back on the desk, ice clinking together as they settle. Condensation clings to the glass, and Matthew reaches up to thumb at the wetness still clinging to his lips. It seems like they’ve started this little game of staring._
> 
> _“So what do we do now?” He asks, blinking back up to focus on his face. He thinks that Matthew hides a grin behind those fingers before he settles back against his chair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have day 2: Choking/Deepthroat, with a helping of cock warming, because I am a simple creature that can't help but add it in whenever the chance arises. Both are cis in this.
> 
> Don!Matthew, with some Underboss Clayton. Matthew looks a little stressed out after a meeting, and Clayton of course, would do nearly about anything to help cheer him up.
> 
> A little smattering of hair pulling, and Clayton chokes but not because a hand is around his throat lmao

Clayton stands himself at the doorway, shifting his weight to his right hip so he’s leaning against one of the doors. After taking a few moments to inspect and observe he lifts his hand up to rap firmly on the wood.

Matthew Mason lifts his head from where he was previously rubbing at his forehead. His expression is blank, guarded at first, the mask sliding on oh so easy. The Reverend in charge and ready. But as quick as it had come it all fades away once he realizes who’s standing there.

“Clayton, come in.”

Clayton does as he is instructed, closing the door behind him and silently moving across the polished floor until he’s stood at his desk. 

It only took him a few moments of standing there to see that Matthew is stressed and tense. His entire frame is slumped inward, eyebrows drawn in tight. He looks tired, and the bags under his eyes are a little more prominent today. Even without the body language to clue him in, Matthew has a lowball in front of him filled with whiskey. He has some specific drink interests and choices, and he only cracks  _ that one _ out when he’s stressed and needs some decompression.

“I assume they didn’t take them, then. The rug’s haven’t been changed out.” He remarks, a little dry. He also didn’t get calls about any code reds happening. Matthew lets out a sigh while he rubs his forehead once more. The buttons of his suit jacket are undone, tie loosened and hanging low on his neck. He looks, for all intents and purposes, disheveled.

Worn down. Clayton always feels a stirring in his chest whenever Matthew lets him see such a blatant show of perceived weakness. It’s a lofty bit of trust; something he wouldn’t be caught dead showing anyone else outside of his inner circle.

“The Mendoza's had no prior knowledge of our weapons cache nor the location or passwords.”

Clayton nods. Matthew’s always been a good judge of the characters around him. He wouldn’t be anywhere near where he is now if that wasn’t the case. The people he keeps tucked close to his chest are there for a reason and Clayton always considers himself lucky that he’s one of them. And what’s more is that the Mendoza's have always held a neutral disposition when it comes to territories, so unless they’ve been playing the *long* game a sudden grab for power doesn’t seem in character.

Even still that doesn’t change the fact that somebody stole weapon shipments from them. Crates of them. Not the police, because they know better, and Al’s had his hands in Bullock’s pocket for years now. Business as usual. They haven’t been raided. Matthew’s partnerships with Swearengen and Stubbs as well as his ownership and of a modest number of properties has served them well as a solid alibi.

So then who?

He hums thoughtfully, and perches himself oh the corner of Matthew’s ornate desk. Matthew shifts in his seat to regard him face to face. Clayton helps himself to a sip of his drink.

“Well, that’s one less lead.” He says into the glass. The taste hits his tongue in an instant, as does the burn. Heat claws its way down his throat, a welcome burn that goes down smooth and slow. This information can be both a blessing and a curse, all things considered; they’ve ruled someone out, but that obviously leaves more questions.

He could’ve been at the meeting today but something came up that Matthew needed dealt with quickly and delicately. Bella will need to check up on that body he left in one of her barrels. Well, what might be left of it. And he didn’t mind being sent on a little errand. Anything to help him. It’s not like his presence would’ve done much anyways. Matthew always appreciates his input and opinions whenever he needs them, but for the most part he does best when he’s simply observing those in the room.

He didn’t get dubbed “The Reverend’s Guard Dog” for nothing.

Matthew hums flatly, more of an agreement with him than disapproval. It sounds a little distracted, too. He’s kept his eyes on him the whole time he’s been in a room, especially when he took his drink, and when he steals it back Clayton tries not to focus on the brush of their fingers, or  _ why _ that minuscule touch makes his skin tingle.

He places the glass back on the desk, ice clinking together as they settle. Condensation clings to the glass, and Matthew reaches up to thumb at the wetness still clinging to his lips. It seems like they’ve started this little game of staring.

“So what do we do now?” He asks, blinking back up to focus on his face. He thinks that Matthew hides a grin behind those fingers before he settles back against his chair.

“Explore more avenues. Mendoza had a pretty interesting comment that piqued my interest. We’ve also got Mirim and Bella looking back over the tapes.” There’s a definite smile on his face as he speaks now. “And I just sent Aly on a trail.”

Clayton finds himself smiling, too. Clearly they have one less thing to worry about, then, if Aly’s on the hunt. Things don’t tend to stay hidden very long when he’s involved.

The day is coming to an end around them, the sun has set a few hours ago and the Mason estate is empty and quiet except for them in this room. They’ll have bridges to cross and scores to settle, but that’s for later.

“Anything you need me to do?” Matthew looks like he could use some rest, or a break, and Clayton is always more than willing to lighten the load. Hell even if that would mean a nighttime McDonalds run or something.

Matthew smiles, and this one is a lot more genuine and real. Something again, that not many get to see too often. He feels another swoop in his chest whenever he’s the cause of it.

“You’ve done enough for me today, Clay. You can head home for the night.”

The thing is that he doesn’t want to do that, though.

“Have any plans for the rest of the night?” He can feel his heartbeat start to pick up a few BPMs as he says the words.

Matthew inclines his head forward towards the desk.

“Probably complete some paperwork. Finish my drink.” Clayton glances back down and allows himself another sip of Matthew’s drink. Now that he’s sat here in the room and at his desk he can smell the traces of the cigar Matthew had been smoking left in the crystal ashtray. He notices that the paper on top is in regards to their stolen property. He’s seen the pages before a few times by now, but now the name Hearst is scrawled in Matthew’s perfect handwriting up in the corner.

It doesn’t mean much to him by any means, but it does sound a little familiar.

“Any reason why?”

Clayton shakes off his thoughts and looks back to Matthew. He holds that contact as he finishes his sip. Matthew watches as Clayton puts it down. Always regarding him so closely, and it never fails to make a little flicker of electricity slip down his spine.

He lets himself sink to his knees until he’s settled in front of the good Reverend. He doesn’t look surprised by this and Clayton wouldn’t expect him to be. His heart is still thumping like it’s about to come through his ribs, and Matthew tilts his head to the side while he’s looking down at him.

“Not a one time thing, then.”

He thinks about a few weeks prior. Showing up to his personal bedroom with a bottle of scotch and two glasses dangling from his hand. Not really something new, they had shared drinks before, but something shifted that night and got them where they are now. He thinks about Matthew’s dark eyes and warm hands on his body and wets his lips.

“Don’t have to be.” His heart is rapid fire. He hopes that he’s not wrong, that his assumptions aren’t off. Matthew had certainly seemed into him when he was fucking Clayton into the sheets. He’s going to feel embarrassed if that’s not the case. Even when he knows Matthew wouldn’t criticize him in any mean way. It’ll just be another case of Clayton allowing himself to get too close and attached to someone.

Matthew leans forward in his chair to press a gentle hand to Clayton’s shoulder. He telegraphs this movement, always so careful to let him know that he doesn’t have to get touched if he doesn’t want to.

“You sure?” The ease all drained out and replaced with a serious expression. No games this time, just a genuine question. Clayton shivers again and tries not to let it be too obvious how turned on he already is.

Matthew is very serious when it comes to consent and touching him. Even when they had been a little loose and tipsy last time, Matthew had taken the time to step back and ask what he wanted and what was okay.

Clayton shifts until he’s closer, knees already protesting, and he puts his hand on Matthew’s legs. He’s been doing the same for Matthew, and he in turn doesn’t shy from the advance or touch either. He can feel the taught muscles through his clothes and it’s wild to think about the fact that he’s seen what’s underneath. He’s already starting to drool a little.

“I am. Long as you are.”

He gets an answer in the form of Matthew groaning soft and shifting back once more. His palm is big and heavy on Clayton’s shoulder, and he feels like that’s consent but he wants to hear him actually say it.

“Go on then, beautiful.” He’s  _ purring _ , eyes dark as he stares down at him. Clayton’s hands tremble as he reaches forward to work at his buckle and unzip his pants.

He’s spent a little too long fantasizing about the taste and feeling of Matthew’s cock in his mouth. Started thinking about it the moment he had stripped off his pants and pulled it out for Clayton to see. He had hoped that if they’d do anything like this again then he’d get his chance. He’s almost vibrating he’s so excited.

His own cock sure is, too. He’s already getting hard in his pants, pressure straining against the metal zipper. And maybe he’s just imagining this, but he thinks that Matthew wants to keep his hands off himself. He’s going to be rather preoccupied anyways so he’s more than eager to focus on the Don.

Matthew lets out a little noise once Clayton pulls him out of his pants and underwear. He’s big in his hand. Solid and wide, too. He had felt fantastic up his ass. Matthew had made sure that he had a comfortable experience and felt good, and now Clayton wants to give him the same. He swallows, fingers tracing the shaft all the way down until he’s brushing up against his balls. They make eye contact.

“Said you had something to do?” Clayton asks. And he hasn’t even gotten his mouth around him yet but his voice feels gruff. Matthew’s eyes flicker and sparkle in the light of the chandelier above them.

“You gonna be good and let me get my work done?” Comes the reply, and Clayton grins.

He’s glad that they’re on the same page when it comes to this.

“Yes sir.” He watches Matthew’s eyes dilate after those simple words and feels  _ powerful _ .

He doesn’t break eye contact with him as he leans in, wetting his lips and parting them so he can start taking Matthew in his mouth. The salty taste hits the back of his tongue and he shudders again. Matthew makes a similar motion before he moves his hand off Clayton’s shoulder just to press it to the back of his head instead. Not quite putting complete pressure, not yet, but it’s there and a comforting feeling.

Layton takes him down as far as he can go without gagging and choking. He’s heady on his tongue and exactly like he imagined it to be. Maybe even better. The hand on his head starts petting him and he melts against Matthew further. He doesn’t have a pillow underneath his knees so it’s only gonna be a little while before his joints start to complain.

But that’s a problem for future Clayton. Present Clayton is very much enjoying being down here warming Matthew’s cock.

“Good boy, just like that.” Matthew’s voice has a deep quality rumble to it that Clayton can feel from his body. The drool previously filling up the inside of his mouth is now slipping off his lips and starting to trickle down his chin. He doesn’t mind being a mess for him.

Matthew shifts and moves a little, something Clayton hears and feels rather than seeing. Matthew’s back to looking over logs and files again. He keeps one big,  _ warm _ , hand on Clayton’s head.

“Wait til I’m done with my paperwork.” It almost sounds like a suggestion with how blase he says it, but Clayton knows that it’s an order. He can hear the underlying command coming though and his cock  _ jolts _ . And Clayton? Well, he’s a patient guy, and good with following orders. When he wants to.

He suckles on his cock a little, just a tad. To try and further relax and shift his tongue into a comfortable spot in his mouth. His cock slips in a little further as a result and he groans. He’s drooling still and just knows he’s making a mess. Faintly hopes that Matthew won’t mind getting messy with that expensive suit still on.

He can hear the faint scratches of a pen gliding across paper, and the grandfather clock ticking softly in the corner. That combined with Matthew’s presence makes it so easy to settle and slump against his legs. He’ll be down here as long as Matthew wants him to be.

Every now and against Matthew’s cock will twitch in his mouth even though he himself doesn’t react that much. It drives Clayton wild. That he’s so detached and unperturbed about the man at his knees keeping his cock nice and warm while he works. Clayton’s trying not to fidget beneath him in a way that’s too noticeable. Doesn’t wanna distract him from anything.

Clayton inhales deep to smell the musk of him, hands both braced at Matthew’s upper thighs. They’re strong and thick under his grasp, and he’d honestly give anything for him to fuck his mouth right now. He wants him to rock into him and make him gag. Choke. Wants to swallow him down til he  _ comes _ down his throat.

He feels a hand pet over his head, and he sighs softly though his nose, pressing into the touch. His lips slide a little bit as a result, Matthew’s cock settling further down in his mouth as a result. Matthew continues about his business like it’s nothing, but he does start petting Clayton’s hair.

“Such a good boy.”

He whimpers at his confident words. Saliva is starting to pool in his mouth so he has to swallow, and  _ that _ does get a reaction from him this time. Matthew groans, lower still, and the hand in his hair tightens, tugs. Clayton’s eyes flutter closed and he keeps pressing into his touch. The faint tingle of pain at his scalp only further turning him on.

There’s something about being touched by hands that have killed. Anybody else would probably find it worrisome, but Clayton trusts him. He knows in his heart that Matthew won’t hurt him in any way he doesn’t like.

He wants to pull off just so he can beg Matthew to let him do something,  _ anything _ . But he remains where he’s at, aching and whining on his knees. He just wants to be good for him, wants to get him off. Thinking, hoping, that it’ll keep Matthew’s attention on him and keep him coming back to him.

And maybe Matthew can sense that he’s restless, needy, because he hums softly above him and tugs on him a little more.

“You need somethin’, sweetheart?”

Clayton’s skin tingles with the pet name. It slides over him like warm water, or a blanket, and he’d do basically anything to receive more endearments like that. He whines once more, his jaw completely slack around him. Drooling for him, trails of it slipping down his chin. He swallows again and again and continues to make little noises because Matthew likes it, and he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. He sounds so pathetic to his own ears it makes his cheeks grow warm.

He can feel eyes on him, getting his full and undivided attention once more. He never wants this to end.

Matthew’s other hand reaches down to cup at his cheek, thumb rubbing across the corner of his mouth and gathering up his spit.

“So beautiful like this, aren’t you?” Clayton’s fingers flex and tighten at Matthew’s hips, pure heat coiling up at his gut. His cheeks only get redder the longer Matthew keeps him in place. Keeps his eyes on him until he wants to crawl out of his skin.

He’s had people call him beautiful before, even those in their little Family. He’s heard the rumors and the jabs. Speculations about what he does here. He doesn’t care that he’s proving them right right now; none of it even remotely compares to how Matthew makes him feel when he says these things.

“So perfect for me. You can move now pretty boy.”

Clayton swears he nearly comes from getting the permission alone. He whimpers again, and then he’s moving his head. Letting Matthew’s cock almost slip out of his mouth and then sinking back down on it again. Matthew rumbles low like he’s proud of him, and he wants to combust. He tries to pull out all of the stops for him so that it’s the best he can give. He’s learned with practice after all. He hollows his cheeks, lets his tongue slip and glide along the length of his cock and then curling over the tip. He can taste more pre-come dribbling there when he licks over the slit of his cock.

Matthew lets out a choked groan, fingers tightening in his hair and at his shoulder. Clayton is addicted to the sound of him. Pride blooming in his chest at the knowledge that he’s turning him out like this.

In his eagerness he takes a little more than he can handle, choking as he feels the head of Matthew’s cock bump the back of his throat. It makes it constrict as he tries to recover. Tears springing forth to the corners of his eyes as he tries swallows and attempts to clear his throat best he can.

“Fuck, Clay,  _ Jesus _ -” Matthew breathes out, strained and gasping. He lets out a string of even more colorful curses when Clayton recovers and doubles down, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth even with how occupied his mouth is.

He sucks harder, moaning himself when even more pre-come blurts out across his tongue. He almost wants to rub up on Matthew’s leg just so he can try and get some relief to his own pulsing dick. But he also just wants to bare it so he can focus on Matthew completely. It’ll make his release even more satisfying when it comes around. As it stands, it doesn’t sound like Matthew is going to be lasting much longer, if his memory serves him correct.

He can’t help but continue to get some deep satisfaction out of shaking the Unshakable Don. Getting him hot and aroused and tripping up on his words. Always so eloquent and well spoken, now reduced to this. He can’t help but wonder if Matthew’s ever taken a partner that makes him feel the way Clayton does.

Something almost possessive curls in his breastbone and he has to try and shake it loose lest he goes down a dangerous path of thinking that Matthew is  _ his _ .

“Clayton- just like that, real close.” Clayton feels a boost of confidence all but thrum through his veins when he hears those words. He wants it so bad, wants to taste him going down. 

He moans, unabashed even as muffled as it is. It’s times like these where he wishes they had more leverage so Matthew could fuck his throat. Maybe if he’s lucky they’ll have a third encounter, or more. He wants to be able to pull all kinds of noises out of the Reverend’s mouth.

So he gives it his all. Takes him down again as deep as he can. He still chokes, but not as bad as the first time, and he doesn’t stop even when his lungs are burning as hot as his face is. He lifts one of his hands up off Matthew’s hip and slides it inwards until his fingers are brushing at Matthew’s balls. The dick in his mouth twitches at the added stimulation, and Clayton is more than happy to repeat the touch.

Matthew tugs at his hair, words seemingly failing him but still trying to warn him on what’s to come. Literally. But he doesn’t stop nor does he slow his movements, and seconds later Matthew is groaning deep and twitching, coming into his awaiting mouth.

Clayton lets out his own fair share of noises as he tries to swallow it all down. Scalp stinging pleasantly at the tight grip Matthew has on his hair. He thinks he might develop some bruising on his left shoulder come tomorrow morning; but he’s never considered that to be a bad prospect.

The blood feels like it’s rushing to his own ears and he hasn’t even come yet. It takes Matthew a bit to come back down, and Clayton continues to suckle lightly on his cock until Matthew’s twitching and tugging him off gently. He just avoids cracking his head against the desk as he sits back on his haunches. Some of his hair is dangling in front of his face so he just  _ knows _ that he must look like quite the mess right now.

He’s pretty sure his voice’ll be shot to shit if he tries to speak, too.

Matthew breathes deep, reclined back against his chair. He is faring much better himself by the looks of it. After what feels like an hour he finally sits forwards and starts putting himself back in his pants. He seems utterly nonplussed about how much of a mess he is; a dark spot of drool as well as some of his own come that had spilled out of Clayton’s mouth when he couldn’t take it all.

Clayton does take that as his cue, though, starting to stand. He hides a grimace when his knees pop and creak with the movements.

Matthew doesn’t let him get very far.

He grabs at Clayton’s suit and starts tugging him in, emboldened when Clayton goes all too willingly. He’s pulled right down into Matthew’s lap, moaning in surprise at the fierce kiss he gets in response, and the way Matthew shoves his tongue into his mouth. He’s got to be tasting himself in his mouth; Clayton shudders and clutches onto Matthew’s shoulders with an iron grip.

“Your turn, gorgeous.” Matthew says, and  _ god _ , his voice. His hand starts to drift down to tug at the button on Clayton’s pants, and he just  _ knows _ he’s in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I won't be getting all the days I wanted done before October is. My mental health really said "nuh uh, not doin' it sorryyyy" askhfas
> 
> But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna write them afterwards, either. So huzzah! Thank you for the continual support and overall patience for my dumb ass

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated but not mandatory of course!
> 
> If you would like to chat I have a critical role tumblr! Activity is a little hit or miss lately but I do have one! So: https://baeuregard.tumblr.com/ Likes and follows come from my mainblog shakenbaeky :)
> 
> We also have an Undeadwood discord server if anyone is interested, provided someone _not_ already in the group even reads this haha. Just hit me up if you're interested in joining! It's not all porn I swear. (But also the porn side is real good so yeah)


End file.
